Riverdale: The new Mystery
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: a new mystery happens at Riverdale when Veronica gets a text message from a unknown contact, the text message is threatening , Veronica starts on a new adventure with her friends to discover what is going on in Riverdale.
1. Chapter 1

Archie Was waiting for Veronica to arrive at the new park that had been built over the holidays, It was their 2nd term at Riverdale High, "Veronica are you okay?" asked Archie, "Yeah I will be fine" said Veronica, "Okay Well anyways I was wanting to make you a romantic gesture I want you to be my bride one day I am going to be 17 and I want us to have everything that we have ever hope for so- Veronica Lodge will you marry me?" asked Archie , Veronica felt bad she felt like she couldn't breath she ran back home without a reply, later that night Veronica got a mysterious text message threatening her it was from a unknown contact but Veronica felt really upset about this she didn't know what to do.

Veronica cried herself to sleep, her pillow was filled with her teardrops.

Veronica didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to behave, she couldn't really tell her mother about this - Hermione Lodge (her mother) was always telling her how much she was unwanted in the home and how it would be great if she got married and left the home.

Veronica couldn't sleep all she was thinking about was that text and how much it really hurt her having someone text nasty text messages.

Archie sent a text to Veronica, 'Got time to talk?' the text reads from Archie, Veronica replies to his text 'I will talk to you tomorrow night meet me in the new park at midnight after school'.

Veronica then went to bed and tucked in tightly she placed her phone under her bed so that she didn't have to look at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica walked into school that morning trying her best to isolate herself from her friends because she felt so upset she couldn't even talk, "What's up Babe?" asked Archie as he held his hands out to Veronica, "I..." Said Veronica she paused because she didn't know how to explain it, "Can we do this more private?" asked Veronica, "Yeah sure how about tonight at my place my dad's out of town so Maybe You can come round at 9:30pm and we can talk then about whatever it is that is getting you down". said Archie, Veronica nodded in agreement.

Archie went to football practice, school was almost over they did maths they did English then Veronica went home and she saw something unbelievable she saw that her mother was the one who sent the text, "I am sorry Darling I didn't mean to do it forgive me" said Hermione to her daughter.

"No Mum I never want to talk to you again!" said Veronica as she walked up the stairs she put on her dress, Veronica waits for it to be 9:30pm and then leaves her home and she collects all the things that mean something to her.

"where are you going and when will you be back?" asked Hermione, "I am going to Archie's to tell him I want to stay with him - You know mum I cried my eyes to sleep last night because of that silly text message you sent me". said Veronica, Hermione was stressed that was the reason she sent the text because she felt like everybody was against her, even her own flesh and blood.

 **At Archie's , 9:30Pm**

Veronica confides in Archie, "Last night I got a text message a really horrible one - It had threatening Language in the text". said Veronica, "Oh Veronica" said Archie as he looked at her and felt bad for her he held out his arms for a supportive cuddle.

Archie and Veronica cuddled on the sofa, "Do You feel better?" asked Archie, "A Little bit but I have also come here to ask if I can stay here". said Veronica, "Why?" asked Archie, "The person who sent that text it was my own mother someone who I trusted". said Veronica confessing all to Archie.

Archie had to ask his father's permission first, after speaking with his father, "Dad has agreed to it but You have to get the rest of your stuff I will help you". said Archie.

Veronica and Archie leave the house.

 **BACK AT THE LODGE HOUSEHOLD.**

Hermione was waiting for her daughter to come home she made her nice dinner, "At last my sweetie go upstairs I bought you some new clothes". said Hermione, "I am not here long Mum If I can even call you my 'mum' I am coming to get my stuff and then I will be currently living with Archie and his dad". said Veronica she went into her bedroom and packed everything into two big boxes and then she handed them to Archie, "I bet your enjoying this aren't you Archie?" asked Hermione, "You bullied your daughter you sent her a unknown text This is all your fault." Said Archie, Veronica had just heard everything her mum was saying "Don't you dare have a go at Archie he's going to be my future husband we are engaged." said Veronica, this took Archie by surprise as he never thought that Veronica would agree to being engaged to him.

"before we go mother you to tell me one thing how comes it came up with a 'Unknown contact' number on it when you sent the text?" asked Veronica, "I stole your Dad's phone You deleted it in the past so It would have come up as 'Unknown contact' when the message was sent I am so sorry please princess forgive me". said Hermione.

Archie and Veronica leave the household.


End file.
